Breathe Me
by Swifty1212
Summary: Alternate Ending to the season three finale...what if Brooke was the one who followed Rachel into the limo? Brucas, Naley, and some Peyton hate
1. Chapter 1

Breathe Me

A.N. This is my first story so sorry if it's bad! I don't own anything

"Brooke please just listen to me!"

"You know Lucas I can't do this right now we have to get back to the reception" Brooke says in tears.

"Brooke, I love you. The kiss meant nothing."

Brooke just looks away and keeps walking, "We have to go back to the party Lucas"

Lucas just sighs and follows Brooke out to the party. When they return they see Rachel making a drunken fool of herself with the microphone.

Brooke sighs she knows her new friend is heartbroken but this was out of line. All of a sudden Rachel drops the mic and makes a run for the door. Brooke decided it would be best to chase after her.

While Lucas is chasing after her, "Rachel! Rachel! Come back!"

"Brooke! Brooke! Come on come back to the party just leave her to do what she wants, she is just ruining the party."

Brooke turns around to look Lucas, "No Lucas I am not just going to leave her! And do you want to know why? Because I know what its like to be heartbroken! I know what she feels like! So I am going to give her what I didn't have a friend"

Lucas looks down out at his shoes.

"Brooke…." All of a sudden he hears Brooke heals and her yelling Rachel's name.

He looks up to see Rachel jumping into the limo with Brooke in the passenger side. He immediately starts to chase after it but its too late. Rachel is speeding off onto the road. Lucas just looks in shock. His girlfriend, his pretty girl is in a car with a drunk driver and he know that this will not turn out well….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at the reception…..

"Hey Cooper" Cooper turns around to see Nathan approaching him. "Yo Nate congrats what's up man?"

"How come your not going to go follow Rachel she seems a little upset about your whole breakup."

"I'm not going to follow her out that's just what she wants. She is just trying to make a big scene."

"Yeah I know man but she seemed pretty upset and she is drunk."

" Well maybe she'll know how I feel when I found out she was only 18."

"Cooper give her a break."

" Let's not talk about this now" Cooper looks at his watch and sees the time, "Besides I think its time for you and Haley to head to the airport."

" Yeah your right but were not through with this conversation we were having."

"Look just go find Haley and I'll go make sure the limos ready."

All of a sudden Lucas rushed into the room with a distraught look on his face.

Nathan walks over to him. "Yo man what's up you look a little nervous."

" Rachel took the limo and Brooke jumped in after her. I need to get my keys I have to go after them!" Lucas rambled while looking for his keys he finally found them.

" Woah wait Rachel took the limo how are we suppose to get to the airport our flight leaves in an hour!"

" Uhh here! Take my car and I'll go find my mom and get her keys I'm really sorry about all this man"

" Oh its cool bro but are you sure? I mean I know you want to find Brooke right away because it probably doesn't look good with Rachel driving. I mean I can find another car to drive."

"No its fine look my moms right there I got to go but have fun on your trip!"

And with that Lucas was off to talk to his mom. Haley approached Nathan. "Hey you ready to go?"

"Um Yeah"

" What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just Rachel stole the limo and Brooke went after her."

"Oh my gosh I hope Brooke's okay..cant say the same for that slut…"

"Haley…"

"I know I know but how are we getting to the airport?"

"Lucas's car let's go were going to be late."

Nathan and Haley start to head to the car and are on there way to the airport.

"Hey ma"

"Hello Lucas what's up are you ready to leave?"

"I was wondering if I can borrow your car."

"Why what about yours?"

" I had to give it to Nathan and Haley because Rachel stole the limo and Brooke went after her so I have to find her to make sure shes okay"

"Oh dear sure here's the keys don't worry about me I'll get a ride with Deb."

"Okay thanks I'll call you as soon as I find something out."

"Be careful Lucas"

_In the Limo_

"Rachel! Rachel! Calm down and pull the limo over you can't drive like this"

Rachel didn't listen she just drove faster. "Why should I stop I'm pissed off and I just want to get away from Cooper and the stupid people in Tree Hill"

" I know Rachel but just please pull over and let me drive I promise we won't go back to the wedding."

"Promise?"

"I promise" Brooke says with a say.

Rachel pulls over and the switch sides. Brooke starts the limo and they start driving again. It is quiet for a while until they start to go over the bridge. Rachel suddenly realizes that Brooke lied and that they are going back to the wedding.

"What the hell Brooke you promised!"

"Rachel calm down I know look we just have to go back and drop the limo off then we can take my car and drive where ever you want to go."

While crossing the bridge Brooke notices Lucas's car coming in the opposite direction. She squints to see if its him driving.

"No! No! You lied !" All of a sudden Rachel reaches for the wheel.

"Rachel what the hell are you doing I'm trying to drive!"

"No I'm not going back there I rather die than go back there!"

With that she yanks the steering wheel and Brooke loses control of the car and they crash into the side of the bridge and go over the edge into the ice cold water…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews! I know my writing Is a little choppy but Ill try and make it better. I don't own anything!

Nathan and Haley were on there way over to the airport. Haley is smiling at Nathan and sighs. Nathan looks over and smirks, "What?"

"Nothing I'm just really happy we decided to get married a second time in front of all our friends and family."

Nathan looks lovingly back into Haley's eyes.

" Me too Hales I am so happy we decided to do this. I mean with everything that has happened this year like the shooting and Keith's death I am happy I at least have one really happy memory to look back on."

Nathan wraps his arm around Haley and kisses her head while Haley leans into his chest.

All of a sudden Haley leaps back up and screams,

"Oh my gosh Nathan look out!" Nathan looks and the road and sees the limo swerve into there lane towards them.

He moves the car out of the way just in time while the limo drives off the edge and into the water below.

Nathan just sits there in complete shock until he comes back to reality when he hears Haley screaming. It takes him a while but he focuses enough to hear what she is yelling about.

" Nathan! Brooke and Rachel are in that limo we have to help them!"

The words finally trigger and he jumps out of the car along with Haley and they start yelling Rachel and Brooke's names they look into the water below to see if anyone was coming up from the limo.

Nathan suddenly realizes what he has to do. He turns to look at Haley.

"Haley…."

Its like she can read his mind because she starts crying, "No Nathan! Don't go in there its too dangerous we should wait for the police!"

"Haley you know I have to help them just stay here and call 911. I love you"

"Wait Nathan no!"

But it was too late Nathan already dove into the icy water and was swimming down towards the limo.

Nathan saw the limo come into view so started to swim faster because he knew he was going have to come up for air soon. The limo was slammed face first into the lake bottom. The front of the bumper was smashed in. Nathan closed his eyes and said a quick prayer hoping that they were okay. The door closest to him was the passenger side so he swam over to it.

When he got to the door he yanked it open to see Rachel and Brooke both unconscious. He started to try and free Rachel first because she was closer to him. When he got the buckle undone he pulled her towards him. He was coming short of air so he knew he need to swim back up soon but he didn't want to leave Brooke.

Not many people know how Brooke and his relationship really is. He thinks of Brooke like a sister he needs to watch over and he knows that Brooke thinks of him as an older brother. Brooke is his oldest friend. They met because there parents businesses work together so they were always at the same parties.

Nathan realized he was about to do the hardest thing he possibly will ever have to do he is going to have to leave Brooke down there so he can bring Rachel up and get some air. He started to swim as quickly as he could to the surface with Rachel in his arms. As soon as he reached the surface he took in a huge breath and looked up. He saw Haley by the edge of the bridge with worry and relief all over her face. Nathan started to swim to the side of the lake quickly because he knew he had to go back and get Brooke.

He then heard Haley's strained voice

"Nathan! Are you okay? Where's Brooke?"

He yelled back "I'm fine Hales come over here and get Rachel, I had to come up for air so I need to go and get Brooke."

With that Nathan realized he shouldn't wait any longer so he dove back down into the water.

When he reached the limo he swam through the door he pulled off early and swan over to Brooke.

He went over to her buckle and tried to unbuckle her but the buckle was stuck. He tried his hardest to get the buckle undone but he couldn't. He decided he should try and pull her out with the buckle on to see if it would snap off or something but it didn't budge. Nathan then looked down and to his horror noticed that Brooke's leg was twisted weird and stuck under the bumper that was smashed into the bottom of the lake. He just stared and didn't know what to do. He realized he would need to come up for air soon but that would mean he would have to leave Brooke again and he didn't know how much longer she could stay alive…

_Meanwhile at the Reception_

Lucas finally got to his car and was off to go find Brooke. He got held up because Peyton decided out of all the times she really needed to talk to him it was now. He didn't want to be rude so he stayed and listen as Peyton carried on about how she was sorry about the kiss and how it hurt Brooke and my relationship. Finally she stopped talking so he ran to the car and started to drive. He wasn't even out of the parking lot whe his phone started ringing and he saw it was Haley. He smiled to himself and picked up.

"Hey Hales enjoying your honeymoon yet?"

A panicked voice came over the phone.

"_Lucas something's happened"_

Lucas perked up when he heard her voice.

"What happened is everything ok?"

"_No its not we were driving on the bridge when the limo Brooke and Rachel were in started to speed our way. Nathan swerved in time but the limo drove off the edge and into the water Nathan dove in after it to try to get Brooke and Rachel out. Lucas you have to come quickly!"_

Lucas's heart nearly stopped when he heard what Haley just said.

"I'll be there right away."

With that he shut his phone and threw it onto the seat next to him. Lucas sped down the road. This is the fastest he ever thought he ever drove but he knew he had to save his pretty girl. He promised her he would and he not about to go back on his promise he made to her. As much as she probably hated him right now he couldn't lose her she is what keeps him alive.

When he arrives at the bridge he sees Haley down next to the lake trying to wake Rachel up. He calls out to her and starts to run towards where she is at.

"Haley!"

"Lucas you have to go find Brooke! She is still in the water Nathan is trying to get her out but he hasn't been up for air in a couple minutes and I'm starting to get worried."

Right when she says that Nathan emerges from the water.

Lucas turns toward him.

"Nathan where's Brooke!"

Nathan is breathing really heavily from swimming for so long. He is also shivering because of the cold water. "She's stuck! I can get her out her leg is stuck! I need your help."

Lucas didn't have to be told twice he dove right into the water.

Nathan turned to Haley.

"When's the ambulance coming?"

"I don't know! I called and the said they'll get here as soon as possible but its been 15 minutes!"

Lucas suddenly emerged from the water.

"Nathan come on we have to go get Brooke! She probably doesn't have much longer!"

With that Lucas and Nathan swam deeper into the lake hoping they could rescue Brooke.

A.N. Okay I was bored so I wrote another chapter. Because I'll probably be bored tomorrow another chapter will be posted but then school starts soon so I don't know how quickly ill update.

As for this chapter I know its not that great it is kind of hard to write the rescue scene the way I picture it so sorry if its terrible. Oh and I know it's a little far fetched for Brookes leg to get stuck like a wrote but just go along with it :) thanks for the reviews! I hope ull like this chapter. (I tried to make it longer)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucas and Nathan swam down to the limo as quickly as they could. When they got to it they swam over to Brooke and decided it was best to try and get the buckle off before they try and work on her leg. They tried pulling it a couple times until Lucas remembered he had a pocket knife in his pocket.

He quickly pulled it out and cut the buckle off of Brooke. Nathan and Lucas then started to work on Brooke's leg. It took them a little bit but they finally started to get the metal to loosen around her foot. Lucas suddenly realized they needed to come back up for air soon. Lucas turn towards Nathan and gave him a nod signaling to back up for air.

When they both reached the surface they sucked in a couple of breaths and then went back down because they knew they had to get her soon for two reasons. One they didn't know how much longer she could last. Two they didn't know how much longer they cold last in the cold water.

When they made it down to the limo went straight to work. Lucas pulled on Brooke's leg while Nathan tried to pull the metal off. Lucas knew this was probably hurting Brooke but he knew he couldn't think like that because it's the only way they could try and free Brooke. Finally Nathan pulled the metal hard enough and her leg came free.

Relief washed through both Nathan and Lucas. Lucas quickly scooped Brooke up into his arms and started swimming to the surface with Nathan close behind him. When they reached the surface they started to swim quickly to the side of the lake over to where Haley and Rachel were.

When they reached the side it looked like Rachel finally woke up but was a little out of it. Haley had Nathan's suit jacket draped over her. When Lucas and Nathan got out of the water with Brooke they could hear the sirens coming closer. Lucas sighed in relief knowing that this nightmare is almost over. He gently laid Brooke down on the grass next to Rachel. He checked for a pulse and found a very faint one. Haley rushed over to where they were and touched Brooke's skin.

"Oh my gosh! She's freezing we have to warm her up!"

"There's nothing to warm her up with the ambulance is almost here so well just have to wait. At least she has a pulse even though it's faint." Lucas sighed.

Haley nodded and bent down to check and see if Brooke was breathing.

"She's not breathing!"

Lucas pushed her out of the way and started to do mouth to mouth.

"Come on Brooke! Come on!"

The ambulance finally arrived and the paramedics came rushing down. One ran down and put Rachel on a stretcher. Another one ran over to Nathan and put a blanket around him and was leading him up to the ambulance.

Another paramedic was trying to do the same with Lucas but he refused to go.

"Sir please come up with me to the ambulance you have been in the water too long."

But Lucas wouldn't budge.

"No I-I can't leave her. She hates to be alone. She can't be alone."

Haley put her hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok Lucas I'll stay with her I promise. Just go with the paramedics and get warmed up so you can help Brooke. You'll be no help if you become sick."

Lucas hesitated a little but eventually got up and followed the paramedic. Haley took Lucas's spot by Brooke. The paramedics came over and lifted her onto the stretcher. When they reached the ambulance Haley climbed in with them. They were off to the hospital. While on there way over the hospital the paramedics put a breathing tube in Brooke to get her breathing going again. They also put a bunch of blankets on here to try and warm her up.

_Meanwhile in the other ambulance_-

Nathan and Lucas were both trying to warm up while the paramedic was working on Rachel who was on the stretcher. Lucas could not stop thinking about Brooke. He doesn't know what he'll do if Brooke doesn't make it. As if Nathan knows what he's thinking he says, "It's going to be ok man, you know Brooke she's a fighter she wouldn't go down without a fight."

Lucas sighed, "I know it's just the last conversation we had we got into a huge fight. I just want to see her again and say how sorry I am and how I love her."

Lucas let tears he has been holding back fall down his face freely. Nathan just put his arm on Lucas's shoulder as reassurance that it is going to be ok and that he's there for him. They arrive at the hospital and are ushered into rooms to be examined while the doctors take Rachel away.

After what seems like hours to both Lucas and Nathan which was only a half an hour they are released. Both of them are wearing scrubs because they had to take off there clothes they had on because they were soaking wet.

They arrive in the waiting room to see Haley sitting in one of the waiting chairs. When she sees them she immediately runs up and hugs them both.

"Are you guys okay?"

Nathan kisses the top of Haley's head, "Yeah Hales were fine."

"How's Brooke."

Haley turns toward Lucas and sighs,

"They haven't told me anything since we arrived. On the way over they were trying to stabilize her breathing. I called Karen and Deb they are on there way over now with a pair of clothes for each of us."

Lucas just falls back into the chair and puts his head in his hands.

Haley turns towards Nathan and whispers

"How is he doing?"

Nathan sighs, "Not too good he's really worried about her, we all are."

"I know."

Haley hugs Nathan.

"I only called your mom and Karen because I didn't know who else to call I mean Brooke and Peyton are fighting so I'm not sure if I should call her."

Nathan looks over his shoulder.

"Well you might not have to."

Haley turns to see Deb Karen and Peyton rush through the doors. Karen immediately goes to Lucas and hugs him while he just cries into her arms. Deb and Peyton rush over to Haley and Nathan.

"What happened are you guys okay? We got your call just as we were leaving the reception and Peyton was right next to us so we decided she should come too. How's Brooke?"

" We're fine. We don't know yet the doctors haven't said anything yet. Do you have our change of clothes? I would really like to get out of these scrubs and I'm sure Haley wants to get out of her wedding dress."

Deb reaches for the bag beside her.

"Of course here you go Karen has Lucas's clothes."

They both thank Deb and head off to the bathrooms.

A.N. Okay I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! If you have any suggestions I would like to hear them! Review! I might have another chapter up by tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own anything..

Nathan patiently waited outside the girl's bathroom for Haley to finish changing. After about 10 minutes he started to get worried so he knocked on the door.

"Haley? Haley are you okay?"

He didn't get an answer but heard muffled crying. He immediately rushed into the bathroom and his heart broke at what he saw. Haley was sitting on the floor hugging her wedding dress crying. Nathan slowly approached Haley.

"Haley baby, are you okay?"

Haley sniffled, "Brooke spent extra time making this stupid dress for me because I didn't like the first one. She's my best friend if anything happens to her I-I I don't know what I'll do."

Haley immediately started to sob so Nathan took her into a tight embrace and both of them just sat there and cried together.

After about 20 minutes they both agreed they should get up and get cleaned up and go back into the waiting room. When they returned they noticed that more people came Mouth, Skills, Bevin, Junk, and Fergie were all in the waiting room. They looked over and saw Peyton trying to comfort Lucas. Lucas didn't even look like he was acknowledging her presence. But what confused Haley the most was that Mouth was in the corner sending death glares at Peyton. Haley turned to Nathan.

" Hey I'll be right back. I need to go talk to Mouth."

Haley heard Nathan mumble an okay so she made her way over to Mouth. On her way over she was trying to think of reasons why Mouth would be so mad at Peyton. Then it hit her. Brooke was mad at Peyton too. Would she have told Mouth? If she did why didn't she come to her? Haley decided to go over and find out. She took the seat next to Mouth.

"Hey Mouth, you mind telling me why your sending death glares over to Peyton?"

Mouth sighed, "Am I that obvious? Well I know something that gives me a reason to hate her at the moment."

"I'm guessing it's the same reason Brooke hates her at the moment."

Mouth looks over to Haley and sees the sadness in her eyes. He suddenly realizes that she is upset that Brooke didn't tell her

"Its not like that Haley, Brooke would have told you why I was there when it happend.."

_Flashback _

_Mouth was walking backstage of Tric to go find Brooke to see what else she needed help with. He stopped walking and stood behind the curtain when her heard two voices talking._

"_Brooke I have to tell you something. Promise me you won't hate me."_

"_Ok…."_

"_Brooke I'm in love with Lucas."_

"_Like a friend right?"_

" _No I'm in love with him."_

_Brooke just stared in shock._

"_How could you Peyton! After everything we've been thorough!"_

"_Brooke…"_

"_No, just leave Peyton."_

_Peyton walked away so Mouth decided it would be a good time to make his presence know. He walked over to Brooke and he could tell that she was crying._

"_Brooke?"_

_Brooke looked up, "Oh hey Mouth how long have you been there?"_

_Mouth stood there awkwardly, "Long enough to hear your whole conversation with Peyton."_

_Brooke just cried more and Mouth decided to go sit next to her. _

"_What are you going to do about it?"_

" _I don't know I guess I'm just gonna have to push aside for now. Who else could I go to for help with this? I mean Naleys wedding is tomorrow so I don't want to go to Haley and burden her with this during her wedding it wouldn't be fair. This wedding should be drama free so I think I'm going to push it aside until the weddings over."_

"_What about Luke can't you tell him?"_

_Brooke shook her head, "What if he realizes that he loves Peyton like the last time? And he just used me until Peyton was ready for a relationship again?" _

_Mouth hugged Brooke, "Its going to be okay Brooke, I know Lucas loves you. Now lets get your mind off it and clean the rest of this place up!"_

_End Flashback_

Haley leaned back in her chair in shock. She turned to Mouth.

"How could Peyton do something like that to her?"

"I don't know and look at her no trying to comfort Luke and he has no clue how much this would hurt Brooke if she saw it." Mouth said with anger in his voice.

Haley just shook her head. Today was suppose to be a good day. Now she finds out one of her friends did something that she knew would hurt one of her best friends. Worst of all she's at the hospital on her wedding day praying that her best friend will be okay.

**A.N. Sorry this chapter is shorter and not really that drama filled I hope you like it still. I will try to post another chapter tomorrow but I can't make any promises because school starts like Monday D: Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A.N. oh I meant to mention in the last chapter that the reason I made Mouth know about the whole Peyton/Brooke fight is because I wanted someone to know and tell Haley and I thought Mouth would be a good person because him and Brooke are so close. I also hope I did okay with the flashback because I haven't watched that episode in a while so I forget exactly what Brooke and Peyton said.**

Nathan eventually came over to where Mouth and Haley were sitting and asked Haley if she was okay. She told him about what Mouth just told

her. To say Nathan was mad is an understatement. He couldn't understand how Peyton could do that to Brooke. He wanted to go over there and

give Peyton a piece of his mind but Haley told him it wasn't the best thing to do at a time like this. They didn't need drama and tension in the room  
along with all the worrying over Brooke and I guess Rachel.\

While waiting for news Haley whispered to Nathan

"Looks like are honeymoon is canceled."

Nathan just sighed and pulled Haley into a hug.

A doctor suddenly came through the doors and everyone stood up anxious to hear any news.

"Is anyone here for Rachel Gatina?"

No one responded so Mouth did. The doctor asked if he was family and Mouth lied and said he was her brother.

"Well Miss Gatina will be okay. She doesn't have any serious injuries. Her body temperature is a little below normal but we are warming her up

now so it shouldn't be long until she is perfectly normal again. Would you like to see her?"

"Um sure I guess."

Mouth started to follow the doctor when Lucas spoke up

"Do you know anything about Brooke Davis? She was brought in with Rachel."

The doctor gave Lucas a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry all I know is that she is in surgery and her body temperature is extremely low."

With that last statement the doctor and Mouth disappeared through the door. As they disappeared Cooper Lee came in through the entrance and  
immediately rushed over to Nathan.

"Hey I came as soon as I heard are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine and so is Rachel the doctor just came out and said she's going to be okay."

Cooper nodded his head and made his way over to Lucas and sat down next to him.

"And how are you doing I know it must be hard not knowing if Brooke is okay or not."

Lucas suddenly stood up which startled everyone.

"You know? You know how I feel! What I know that this is all you and Rachel's damn fault. If you let Rachel down easy she wouldn't have been a

drunken mess and drove off in the limo which means Brooke would never have to try and be a good friend and follow her! This is your entire fault!

And now Brooke might die because of you and Rachel!"

With that last statement Lucas stormed off towards the hospital chapel with Haley following him.

Peyton tried to follow but Mouth stopped her and told her to let them be alone in a not so caring voice. Peyton was shocked and confused why

Mouth is mad with her.

Nathan walks up to Cooper.

"Cooper you know it's not…."

Cooper just stares off.

"No he's right this is my entire fault."

Cooper starts to walk away and Deb immediately follows.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo In the Chapel 

Lucas takes a seat in the pew and puts his hands in his head and starts to cry. Haley sits down next to him and quietly rubs his back. Eventually

Lucas stops crying.

"Why do bad things keep happening to me Haley? First I find out I have HCM, then Keith dies, and now this? If-if she doesn't make it I don't know

what to do. You have to understand Brooke's my rock. She got me through my HCM, giving up basketball and Keith's death."

"I know Lucas. I know. But you have to be strong. Strong for yourself and strong for Brooke. What would she say if she saw you like this? She'd

probably tell you to stop being so damn Broody."

Lucas smiled a bit. Thinking about what Brooke would say if she saw him in such a mess oddly brought comfort to him. Knowing that Brooke is

strong enough to fight this means that he is going to have to be to.

Haley broke into his thoughts.

"Come on lets go see if they have any news on Brooke."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Outside the Hospital ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cooper sat on the bench staring off into space. Deb sits next to him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Cooper sighed, "How messed up all this is. Brooke is really hurt and its all my fault if I just let Rachel down easier or maybe followed her into the

limo…"

"What it would be you in the hospital instead of Brooke? Cooper you have to understand this is not your fault. You did all you could to stop dating

Rachel when you found out she was only 18. It's not your fault she got drunk and ran the limo off the road."

"I guess but still I feel like I'm guilty. If Brooke doesn't make it…"

"Let's not think that way you know she's strong remembering the first time you met her? What she and Nathan were like five and both our

families went on that business ski trip. Do you remember what happened?"

Cooper smiled, "Yeah I took both of them out on the bunny slopes and tried to teach them how to snowboard. She fell so many times but she was  
determined to get it. The last run we did down the mountain she hurt her knee really bad. I didn't think she would come back on the slopes for the  
rest of the trip. But sure enough as soon as I was down in the lodge the next morning she was already geared up to go jumping up and down

asking when I was going to take her and Nathan back to the mountains."

Cooper and Deb started to laugh.

"You were so surprised then by her mental and physical toughness. Maybe she'll surprise you again."

"Yeah maybe."

Deb smiled thinking of that day and how her Dan and Nathan were all so happy. She wishes they could go back to that. But sadly she knows they

never will.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo Back in the waiting room ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cooper and Deb walk in at the same time Lucas and Haley return from the chapel. They all take there seats and wait. Mouth comes back from

seeing Rachel and says that she is doing okay and the doctor thinks she'll wake up in an hour or two.

Another hour slowly goes by until a doctor finally comes out.

"Brooke Davis….."

**A.N. I know I kind of left you guys hanging but to tell you the truth I'm tired of writing. What did you think? If you guys have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Also should I bring Dan in the story? Just on what you guys think. Thanks for all the reviews! I'll update when I get a chance to.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Brooke Davis?"

Lucas shot out of his seat and ran over to the doctor with everyone shortly behind him.

"Is she okay?"

The doctor looked at Lucas.

"Are you family?"

Before Lucas could answer Karen stepped forward.

"I'm her guardian."

"Okay well Miss Davis is a fighter. It was touch and go for a little bit but we finally got her stable."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief especially Cooper and Lucas.

"But she is not out of the woods yet. She is currently in ICU. She sustained multiple breaks and fracture to her right leg. She also has an extreme case of hypothermia. Her breathing is not back to normal yet. To help with these problems we put Brooke's leg in a full cast. We had to put multiple staple and nails in her leg to repair the damage that was done. She is going to need crutches and a lot of physical therapy to get that leg working again. As for the hypothermia we have multiple heating pads everywhere. We are also injecting her wit warm fluids to warm up her organs. As for her breathing we have her on a ventilator to regulate her breathing."

The doctor sighs.

"You should also know that during surgery due to the extreme trauma to her body Brooke has slipped into a coma."

Lucas staggered back.

"Is-is she going to wake up?"

The doctor gives him a sympathetic look.

"It is really up to her. You can go see her if you want but not to many people in there at a time please."

Lucas looked at Haley silently asking her to join him to Brooke's room. Haley nodded and they followed the doctor.

Karen started to look for her cell phone.

"I guess I should try calling Brooke's parents again."

Cooper nodded, "Yeah I'm um going to go talk to Rachel."

With that statement he started off to Rachel's room.

Nathan resumed his seat next to Mouth both waiting for there turn to go see Brooke. Peyton came up and sat down next to Nathan.

"Thank goodness she's okay. Right? I mean I don't know what I would have done if Brooke didn't make it."

Nathan scoffed, "Yeah I'm sure you would have been pretty broken up about it."

Nathan hoped that his tone of voice Peyton would understand to leave him alone. But of course Peyton being Peyton didn't.

Peyton stood up.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Why are you mad at _me _Nathan? Its not my fault Brooke's in here. In fact it probably is Brooke's fault she's in here. I mean she was driving the car right? She probably did this on purpose to get attention."

Nathan stood up too. He knew he was probably making a scene but he didn't care. He could not believe what Peyton just said.

"I can not believe you Peyton you are so selfish! How could you say something like that about Brooke?"

Nathan moved closer so he was in her face.

"I know about your fight with Brooke! I know it is your entire fault that you guys are fighting! Actually if I didn't know any better I would say that this is your entire fault because if you never told Brooke what you did you and Brooke wouldn't be fighting and neither would Brooke and Lucas. This means if you to weren't fighting then she would never have befriended Rachel! So this IS your entire fault!"

Nathan stepped back and stormed off to the chapel. He needed some time alone while Peyton just stood there in shock with a lone tear running down her face.

oooooooooooooooo In Brooke's hospital room

Lucas and Haley quietly entered Brooke's hospital room. The sight in front of him brought tears in his eyes. There was his pretty girl lying there looking so helpless and broken. Her leg was propped up. She had tubes and wires all around her including a breathing tube the doctor told him about. He almost turned around and ran out when he remembered his talk with Haley and how he realized he had to stay strong for Brooke.

Haley knew Lucas was having a hard time seeing Brooke like this. Hell anyone would. She is even having a hard time but remembers that she need to be there for Lucas and Brooke. Lucas has been her best friend ever since they were little kids and Brooke was one of the only people that accepted her when she came back. She remembered the first day she moved in with her and Brooke just told her straight away that she made a mistake and there is no point of moping around about it what's done is done. After hearing Brooke say that she knew they would turn out really good friends. Haley suddenly remembered where she was and looked up at Lucas.

He seemed to be in a trance so Haley gently took his arm and led him over to the chairs beside Brooke's bed.

Lucas looked up at Brooke again as soon as he sat down. He gently took Brooke's hand carefully avoiding the IV. He just sat there looking at Brooke's broken figure. Looking at her like this made Lucas realize how he can't take Brooke for granted. He decided to vow to himself to help Brooke every step of the way and win her back.

Haley sighed and looked over at her broken friend. She knows she should tell him what Mouth told him about Peyton but deep down she just couldn't. He looked so broken and she knew he didn't need anymore bad news so she decided it would be best just to push it aside for now. They could deal with the deadly triangle later. Right?

ooooooooooooooooooooooo Rachel's hospital room ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cooper walked into Rachel's hospital roomed and sighed. Rachel was sleeping. Maybe it would be easier to talk to her if she couldn't answer back. He decided to try.

"You know what you did was really stupid. I mean you hurt a lot of people and ruined Nathan and Haley's wedding."

Cooper started to pace around the room.

"I mean why? Why did you have to go and make a scene at the wedding? Why did you take off in the limo _drunk._ I just I don't know what to say."

All of a sudden he heard a small voice from the bed.

"I'm sorry."

Cooper turned around and looked at the broken girl.

"I know you are but what you did was really stupid."

"I know that and if I could I would take it all back. Cooper I lov…"

"No, no don't say it. We can't be together Rachel you have to understand, and because we can't be together you can't go around pulling these stupid stunts that get other people hurt!"

Rachel was about to respond when a man entered the room.

"Hello I'm Detective Brown and I'm investigating the accident that happened. Miss Gatina I am going to need your statement because there is and eye witness that claims to have seen you grab the wheel and drive the limo off the bridge."

Cooper just looked at Rachel.

"I guess that's my cue to leave good-bye Rachel."

Cooper and Rachel locked eyes. Rachel knew that the good-bye he just gave was a good-bye forever.

000000000000000000000 Hospital's Chapel

Nathan just sat in the pew looking at the cross. He was never big on praying but he needed someone to help so he turned to the only person that truly could.

"Please, please you have to let Brooke wake up. She is the only thing that was ever stable in my life for so long. Brooke is my best friend and I-I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake up from this."

Nathan let the tears silently fall down his face. He doesn't understand how something so horrible could happen to someone so good like Brooke. She doesn't deserve any of this. The Peyton drama and then the accident. It's just not fair.

00000000000000000000 Outside the Hospital

"Hi my name is Karen Roe I was wondering if there was anyway I could talk to Mr. Davis. I'm calling concerning his daughter Brooke."

"_Sure let me just put you though to his office phone"_

This was the fifth number Karen called so she was happy she finally got a hold of one of Brooke's parents.

"_What is it? Look if my daughter did anything wrong I'm sorry and we will pay whatever the damage is."_

"Oh no Mr. Davis it's nothing like that I'm calling because you see your daughter got into a serious accident and I'm just calling to say that she is in ICU at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital."

Much to Karen's surprise Mr. Davis' voice did not change at all.

"_Thank you for the update send the hospital bill and all the other damage Brooke has done from the accident to out California address."_

With that last statement Mr. Davis hung up the phone and left Karen in shock. When Brooke talked about her parents not caring about her she always thought Brooke was being a little over dramatic with what she said. But sadly she was wrong.

A.N. Okay heres the next chapter.I am still open to any suggestions. thanks for the reviews! I tried to make this chapter long! I also thought that I should try and put in the fact that Brooke's parents know but don't care. I honestly completly forgot about them. But I thought it wouldnt be realistic if no one tried to contact them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haley walks into the Chapel and sees Nathan sitting alone so she goes and sits next to him.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So Mouth is with Brooke now but I'm sure you can go visit her when he's done."

"Okay"

Nathan's tone was distant so Haley knew something was wrong.

"Nathan what's wrong is everything okay?"

Nathan sighs, "It's Peyton."

Haley sits back and listens while Nathan tells her what happened in the waiting room after she left. She was shocked that Peyton could be such a bitch. When Nathan finishes the story she sits back and lets it all sink in. She was emotionally and physically worn out. Today has been one of the longest, most horrible days of her life.

"Haley, I think we should tell Lucas."

Haley shoots up in her seat.

"No, no we can't not yet at least. He looked so broken when we went to go see Brooke, I don't think he could handle something like that right now. Besides if Brooke wanted him to know she would have told him. We should wait till Brooke wakes up and then ask her what she wants to do."

"Okay I see what you mean. We'll wait and talk to Brooke but we have to do something I don't want that whore anywhere near Brooke or Lucas."

"Me either Nathan that's why we have to make sure we keep Peyton away from Brooke's hospital room."

"Okay that a good idea. But for now let's go see if Mouth's done. I want to see Brooke."

000000000000000000 Brooke's hospital room 0000000000000000000000

Mouth cautiously enters the room. He goes over and takes a seat next to Lucas.

"Hey Lucas"

Lucas just mumbles a hello in reply. Mouth looked over to Brooke and his heart broke. There was one of his best friends that made his life worthwhile sitting in a hospital bed fighting to stay alive. He wanted to do something for her so badly but he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Lucas spoke up.

"The doctor said it might help if we talk to her. Apparently some coma patients can hear what we say."

Mouth just nodded his head but for the first time since meeting Brooke he didn't know what to say. She always started the conversation or knew what to say if there was an awkward silence. With her not awake he didn't even know how to carry out a conversation right.

As if Lucas was reading his mind he spoke up.

"I know I have been having the same problem. I mean Brooke is usually one that does all the talking I just sit and listen most of the time. I love listening to her voice and I would do anything to hear it again."

Mouth just nodded.

"I know Luke, I know."

"I messed up Mouth."

Mouth turned to Lucas confused.

"What do you mean Luke?"

"I told Brooke how I kissed Peyton"

When Mouth heard this he thought his head was going to blow up. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"WHAT!"

"No-No Mouth it wasn't like that. It was during the school shooting when we were stuck in the school. Peyton thought she was going to die."

"But still Luke why did you wait to long to tell her?"

"I-I don't know! Keith just died and I was just so confused and angry! If it helps any Peyton kissed me and when she did I was thinking about Brooke the entire time."

Mouth just sighed, "You really messed up."

"I know. It's just…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nathan poked his head in. "Hey Mouth I was wondering if I could see Brooke for a little bit."

"Of course. By Luke I'll see you later."

Lucas just nodded.

000000000000000000000 Meanwhile in Rachel's Hospital Room 000000000000000000

"So what do you remember from the accident Miss Gatina? Do you remember taking the wheel and driving the car over the bridge?"

Rachel sighed she knew she couldn't tell the truth because if she did she would definitely go to jail and she just couldn't go to jail. She was going to have to lie.

"I told you I don't remember much but I know that I didn't grab the wheel of the limo!"

"Miss Gatina you understand how serious this is right? Right now its your word against the eyewitness and the witness is a more reliable source so this means that you could go to jail."

"But I didn't …."

The detective held his hand up.

"Now if your story matches up with the story Miss Davis will give me when she wakes up then you will not be charged. But if she doesn't wake up we will charge you for your crime."

Rachel was about to respond when her doctor walked into the room.

"Hi, are you done? I have to examine Rachel. If your not I am sure you can wait it will only take a few minutes."

"No its fine we are done talking thank you."

With that the detective walked out of the room.

The exam only took about 15 minutes.

"We'll Rachel everything seems to be okay. I don't see why you can't be released by tomorrow morning."

Rachel just nodded towards the doctor. She was to worn out to talk.

00000000000000000000 Outside Brooke's Hospital Room 0000000000000000000000

Mouth pulls Haley to the side as soon as he left the room.

"Hey Mouth what's wrong?"

"Lucas just told me something."

"Ooook…"

"He said that right before the accident that he told Brooke that he kissed Peyton again but…"

"WAIT! Did you just say that he KISSED Peyton!"

Haley honestly didn't know how this day could get any worse.

" Haley just let me finish!"

Haley just nodded.

"Well apparently they kissed during the school shooting when they were in the library together. So I mean it shouldn't count as anything right? I mean Luke said Peyton kissed him…."

Haley sighed.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."  
"Do you think we should tell Luke about the whole Peyton thing?"

"No, at least not yet. Nathan and I talked it over and agreed that we should wait until everything cools down and Brooke wakes up."

"Good idea. I was planning on heading home now, but do you want company until Nathan gets back."

Haley smiled

"I would love that Mouth."

They both walked back to the waiting room.

00000000000000 Brooke's Hospital Room 0000000000000000000000

"So you want to tell me what's on your mind. We have been sitting like this for like 5 minutes and you barley even moved."

Lucas sighed.

" I messed up real bad Nate."

" Okay? I mean what did you do?"

"Well you know how Brooke and I were fighting at your reception? Well she was saying how I should stay away from Peyton and I asked her why. She told me Peyton told her some things about the two of us. Me being stupid thought that Peyton was talking about how we kissed…."

Lucas didn't get to finish his sentence because Nathan cut him off.

"WAIT! YOU KISSED PEYTON? WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"Just let me finish! It was during the school shooting, Peyton thought she was going to die so she kissed me. It didn't mean anything!"

"Yeah to you…." Nathan mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Nathan sighed, "You really did mess up man."

Nathan sighed. He wished he could tell Lucas about what he knew about Peyton but he knew he couldn't. Haley would kill him if he told him.

"So what are you going to do about it Lucas?"

"I'm going to fight like hell to win her forgiveness."

Nathan put a hand on his shoulder and stood up.

"I have to get going Haley's waiting see ya Luke."

He turned to Brooke and put his hand on hers.

"Bye Brooke, you better wake up soon. Hales and I will come see you tomorrow."

00000000000000000 In the waiting room 00000000000000000000000

Haley and Mouth were talking waiting for Nathan to come out.

Nathan came into the waiting room. Mouth and Haley start to walk over to him. Haley hugs him.

"You will never believe what Mouth just told me."

"Does it have something with a certain whore and Lucas kissing?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Luke just told me. Come on let's go home its been a long day. Mouth you need a ride?"

"Yeah that'd be great thanks Nathan."

And with that they all left the hospital.

**A.N. Sorry it took so long for me to update! School started yesterday so Updates will probably wont be as frequent. I know you hate that Luke doesn't know about Peyton but don't worry I have a few more ideas until he finds out. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day Rachel got released from the hospital early in the morning. She decided to go home get changed then go back to the hospital to see if she could see Brooke.

She was nervous. She didn't know how badly off Brooke was and she was scared to find out. She didn't even know if Brooke is awake yet. She was also scared to face everyone. I mean they probably all blame her. Rachel decided to push all these thoughts aside and just go home.

* * *

Lucas barley slept last night. He was afraid if he slept that Brooke would wake up and he didn't want her to wake up alone and confused. Another reason why he couldn't sleep was that his mind would not shut up. All he could think about is what he told Brooke and what she is going to think of him when she woke up. He looked at the time and realized it was already seven so he decided to run and grab breakfast and then return to the room.

* * *

Peyton couldn't sleep at all throughout the night. Her mind was in overdrive. She has to think of a way to steal Lucas from Brooke and it is not going to be easy. Brooke is already winning because she is currently dating Lucas and she got into a stupid accident which makes her look like she is helpless. She was extremely annoyed. How could Lucas like Brooke? She is a slut. Always was and always will be. She and Lucas have so much more in common. They both are lost and need a way to find themselves. They even have the same taste of music. She doesn't even understand how Lucas can date someone like Brooke who doesn't have any appreciation for music like they both do. They have so much in common it's like they are meant to be together. She just has to get Lucas to realize it. It was going to be hard but not impossible.

* * *

Karen was also having a hard time sleeping. She let Lucas stay at the hospital with Brooke because she knew he would never leave Brooke's side. She sighed when she realizes she's alone in the house. At a time like this she wishes Keith was still around.

He would know exactly what to do and say in a situation like this. She couldn't even believe this was happening. Brooke was such a good girl. She did not deserve this.

Karen remembered the first time she met Brooke. She thought Brooke was a little wild and not a good girlfriend for Lucas to have. But when they started talking more she realized Brooke was just lost and all she needed was some parental guidance which Karen realized she never had. Karen really started to get to know Brooke when she came to live with her until the summer. While she was there Karen realized what a strong and independent girl she really is. She also realized how in love she was with Lucas even if she didn't even know it then. Karen also knows that Lucas is madly in love with Brooke because as soon as they started to date again she could see the change in Lucas.

He a lot happier then he used to be. He seemed to act like a teenager around Brooke and not like he had to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Brooke was also there for not only Lucas but her after Keith died. She suddenly realized she never properly thanked her for being there and helping both of them out. It hurt Karen to think of that she was usually a strong women but after Keith died she want through a rough stage and Brooke was there for her throughout the whole thing.

Karen ran a hand through her hair. If Brooke doesn't wake up and make a full recovery she doesn't know what she'll do.

* * *

Haley spent almost the whole night crying into Nathan's chest. She tried to be strong at the hospital but she couldn't take it any longer. Haley still couldn't grasp the concept that Brooke was hurt and is in a coma. She could not understand how something so bad could happen to someone so good. She knew that Brooke didn't deserve this. She was such a good person. Another thing that Haley knew is that her hate for Rachel Gatina went to a whole new level. It is her entire fault that Brooke is in this situation. She hopes she never sees that bitch again.

Nathan just sat and rubbed Haley's back as she cried. He had a lot on his mind. He thought back to when he was under water trying to free Brooke's leg. He remembered seeing something but he thinks he was just imagining it. But the same thing kept on flashing through his mind and as hard as he tried he couldn't fall asleep. When Lucas and he were pulling the metal off Brooke's leg he swore he saw Keith helping him.

When he thinks about what happened under water he realizes that when he was trying to pull the metal it suddenly became easier to pull then it did before. That has to mean Keith was helping him right? Or was it just an adrenaline rush? Whatever it was Nathan couldn't take it he needed to know what happened down there or he feels like he might slowly go insane. He sighed and looked at the time. It was already 6:30. He knew Haley and him would have to get up for school soon. He just didn't know if he could take it.

* * *

**A.N. So sorry it took so long to update. I started school again so I am really busy now. I know this chapter isn't the longest but I will try to make the next one longer but I can't make any promises. Sorry this chapter wasn't very interesting either. Also it will probably be a while till I update again so sorry! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A.N. Sorry this isn't very long and I took so long to update.

The final bell at school rang and Haley rushed out of class. She wanted to get to the hospital as quickly as she could. She hasn't seen Brooke all day so she was excited to see her. Today has been hell. The day took forever and on top of that she had to listen about what everyone was gossiping about what happened to her best friend. Everyone had there own crazy story which wasn't even remotely true which annoyed her. She sighed and jumped into her and Nathan's car. Nathan wanted to come but he knew he couldn't miss basketball especially with playoffs coming up. He told her he would come to the hospital as soon as practice let out.

* * *

When Haley finally arrived at the hospital she was shocked at who she saw in the hospital. Rachel was in the hospital fidgeting. She could not believe the nerves of this girl. She approached her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Rachel looked up startled.

"Haley oh um I'm sorry I came to see how Brooke was doing. I was hoping I would be able to see-"

" No over my dead body you will see her. I know why your really here. You want to see her awake and talk to her before the cops do. It is your entire fault that she is in this hospital right now. I saw you take the wheel from her. You're the reason this whole thing happened and if Brooke doesn't recover from this I swear I will-"

Rachel broke in tearfully

"Haley I know! And I'm sorry but I can't go to jail! Please it was an accident. I would never do anything to purposely hurt Brooke."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Please we both know that's not true. Fantasy Boy Draft ring any bells? Just do us all a favor and stay away from everyone no one wants you here."

Haley didn't even give Rachel a chance to respond she just walked away and towards Brooke's room.

* * *

Nathan could not concentrate all practice. All he could think about is how Brooke is doing. He kept on missing all his shots. Whitey started to noticed so he confronted Nathan during the water break.

"Hey Nathan can I talk to you?"

"Yeah coach what's up?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little off today."

"Yeah its just Brooke.I'm worried about her."

Whitey sighed. "Then go see her."

Nathan looked at him confused. "Now? But there still is like an hour of practice left and I need to be ready because playoffs are soon."

"Look Nathan you have to understand that life and your friends are way more important than basketball. When a friend is in trouble you need to be there supporting them and being in this gym practicing is not helping out. So go and see Brooke," Whitey smiled, "And tell her I said hello and hopes she gets better soon because the cheerleaders are dying without them."

Both Whitey and Nathan looked over to where the cheerleaders were and saw them trying to do routines but failing miserably.

Nathan smiled, "Thanks coach!"

With that he grabbed his things and ran out of the gym. Nathan looked at the time and smiled. He was just on time to catch the bus to the hospital.

* * *

When he got to the hospital he was surprised to see Peyton walking in too. He ran to catch up to her. When he was close enough he called out.

"What are you doing here?"

Peyton turned around and smiled.

"Oh just to go visit a dear friend of mine."

Nathan started to get angry. "Bullshit Peyton stop playing games. Really why are you here don't you have a rock to crawl under or something?"

Peyton just kept smiling.

"Ouch Nathan that was mean. But seriously I am here to visit my friend and check and see how her boyfriend is doing I mean he must be upset about everything and might need to be comforted. I mean how long has she been in a coma? Like almost two days? The odds of her waking up aren't good…."

Nathan got right up into Peyton face.  
"You shut up! Do NOT talk about what happened to Brooke like that! As far as I'm concerned you two aren't even friends anymore. And as for Lucas I thought I told you to stay the hell away! If your as close as the entrance to the hospital and me Haley or Mouth see you I swear you will regret it."

Nathan pushed passed Peyton and entered the hospital.

Peyton grunted. She realized it was going to be harder to get into the hospital then she thought. She smiled she was going to get into that hospital room with just Lucas one way or another and no one can stop her.

* * *

Nathan walked into Brooke's room.

Haley looked up then at her watch.

"Hey aren't you a little early? You have like another half an hour of practice left."

Nathan smiled and hugged Haley.

"I know but Whitey let me out early."

He then turned to look at Brooke's sleeping form. He went over and grabbed the hand Lucas wasn't already grasping.

"Whitey told me to tell you hello and that you better get better soon because the cheerleading squad is falling apart without you."

Haley chuckled

"Oh goodness Brooke if you can actually hear us you must be freaking out right now."

Lucas smiled and scrunched his eyebrows like he was thinking.

Haley noticed.

"Hey Luke what's up what are you thinking about."

Lucas sighed

"I'm just wondering why Peyton hasn't come to see Brooke yet. I mean I know they were fighting but they have been friends for like 10 years that has to count for something."

Nathan and Haley both shared worried glances. Nathan decided that he should be the one to speak up. He didn't want to tell him the truth but he also didn't want to make Peyton look good.

"Well maybe she's not as good as a friend to Brooke as you thought her to be."

Lucas looked at Nathan shocked and confused.

"You really think that? I don't. You know maybe its because her mom died in a car accident. She must be taking it hard. Maybe I should go find her and talk to her."

Haley loved Lucas but sometimes he could be so stupid. She decided to but in.

"No Luke you are going to stay right here because your _girlfriend _needs you. I know its hard to believe because Brooke is such a strong person but she's the one hurt and in need of you, not Peyton. Stop trying to always save Peyton she is fine on her own. And as for your little theory about why she won't come, she came to see you when the situation was a lot closer to her dead mothers so I agree with Nathan."

Lucas was to shocked to answer so he just nodded.

Haley looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry Luke but we have to go. I have a ton of homework."

She walked over to Brooke

"By Brooke see you tomorrow."  
Nathan went and said bye to Lucas then to Brooke.

They both left leaving Lucas alone with his own thoughts.

* * *

**A.N. I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update! I hope no one lost interest! I know this chapter wasn't the best but I tried to get one out I promise I will try harder but everything is so hectic now with school. I will try to update at least once a week but I can't make any promises. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A week has passed and Brooke still hasn't woken up. Lucas has not left her side the entire time. Karen is worried about Lucas because of all the time he has spent in the hospital. He has not been in school for almost 2 weeks and she didn't want him to fall behind in his grades.

Lucas assured her that his grades were still the same. He told her how either Nathan or Haley would come after school and gives him all the work he needed. It was usually always Haley because Nathan has been working basketball with playoffs coming up.

When Lucas gets the work he always reads it out loud to Brooke hoping that she could hear it. He's not sure if she does but its some what comforting to him. It fills the silence in the room.

Meanwhile in the pass week Peyton has been working on her plan to get Lucas back. She finally realized that the best time to go and see him is during school because Nathan and Haley wouldn't be at the hospital. Peyton decided to take off today and is now standing in front of the hospital. A smile spread across her face. She is finally going to get what she wants and no one can stop her.

She walks into the hospital and heads towards Brooke's room.

* * *

At School…..

Nathan sat tapping his pencil in history class. He couldn't stand this class it was so boring. Nathan looked over to where Haley was taking notes. Nathan noticed how down Haley had been since the accident. He felt bad that he couldn't take the pain away from her. He knew how close she and Brooke have gotten ever since Haley returned from her tour. Brooke was one of the only people who accepted Haley when she came back.

He didn't even talk to her. Now that he thinks of it Brooke was one of the reasons he decided to give Haley another chance. She was the one who would keep telling him how much Haley is sorry and how she loves him and kept on trying to convince him to talk to Haley. Even though he always blew her off her words rang into her ears and were basically the reason why he got up the courage to talk to her again. He never really realized this until now. How could he be so stupid?

He never told her thank you not once. If she never wakes up again he might never be able to. Nathan knows he cant think like that though. He has to be strong for both Haley and Lucas but mostly for Haley. He knows how badly this could affect her if Brooke doesn't wake up. Everyday he sat hoping he would get a call from Lucas saying that Brooke is awake and everyday he gets less and less hopeful.

Haley desperately tried to concentrate on taking her history notes but she was failing. All she could think about is Brooke and when she was going to wake up. She was hoping it was soon so she would have a proof that everything will be okay soon.

She doesn't know how much longer she can take this. She looked over at Nathan. He had a look on that Haley knew he was thinking and it was probably about Brooke. Haley felt bad for Nathan she knew how close they were when they were younger and she could see the sadness in his eyes everyday. She just hopes this hell will end soon.

* * *

Peyton finally made it to Brooke's room. She looked at her watch it was only 11. She had plenty of time to talk to Lucas. She looked through the window and saw Lucas holding Brooke's hand. For a second she felt bad for doing this to Brooke but then she looked into Lucas's eyes and knew she had to do it.

Peyton lightly tapped on the door. She heard a faint come in so she entered.

"Hey Luke."

Lucas looked up surprised.

"Peyton? Hey nice of you to finally come"

Peyton stood by the door awkwardly but decided to come into the room further.

"Yeah sorry about that. I have been kind of busy and you know how I feel about hospitals."

Peyton started to tear up. She knew if she was going to win Lucas back she had to show sympathy.

Lucas looked at her with understanding. He touched her shoulder.

" I'm sorry I know it must be hard for you and all. But I'm here for you."

"Thanks Luke. How is she doing?"

Lucas sighed, "Okay I guess the doctors are pretty sure she'll wake up. She has extreme hypothermia and her leg is banged up pretty bad too."

Peyton started to cry harder.

"I'm I'm sorry this is just a lot for me to take in. I mean seeing Brooke my best friend like this its just really hard."

"It's okay, I know how you feel."

Lucas reached over and pulled Peyton in for a hug.

Peyton smiled everything was going just as planned.

When Lucas started to pull away Peyton quickly grabbed his face and kissed him.

Just as a certain brunettes eyes opened…..

* * *

**A.N. Sorry I know this is short and I take forever to upload but ill try and have a new chapter up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Brooke slowly started to hear faint voices. She tried to open her eyes by they just wouldn't open. Her whole body hurt, she felt like she has been hit by a truck. Slowly Brooke gained more strength and started to open her eyes. She had to blink a few times to make her vision less foggy but the sight in front of her made her want to shut her eyes again. She couldn't believe it she was in pain, confused and on top of all that her ex –best friend and now soon to be ex-boyfriend were kissing right in front of her. She suddenly realized she didn't even know where she was. She quickly looked around and came to the conclusion she was at the hospital. Now she was angry. Brooke mustered up all her strength to say the next few words.

"Get the hell out"

Haley sighed school was finally over.

She grabbed all her books and made sure she had all of Lucas' stuff and headed over to Nathan's locker.

When she got there Nathan was putting books in his locker. She came up beside him,

"Hey I'm gonna go head over to the hospital now. You need anything?"

Nathan gave Haley a quick kiss.

"Nah I'm good I have to get to practice anyway. Tell Brooke I said hey and I will be over the minute practice ends."

Haley hugged Nathan

"Okay I will call you if there is any changes see you then."

Lucas pulled away from Peyton in shock. He didn't know what to say.

He whispered, "Peyton…"

When all of a sudden he was interrupted by a low raspy but stern voice saying,

"Get the hell out."

Lucas closed his eyes. He could not believe it. For an entire week he has been hoping and praying that Brooke would wake up so he could hear her voice again, she could not believe the timing. Was someone out to get him?

He came out of his thoughts when the statement was repeated just as softly but with a more demanding tone.

"Did you not hear me? I said get the hell out"

Lucas turned around ready to explain himself.

"Brooke, I…It wasn't like that..um listen…"

Brooke just weakly shook her head.

"No listen to me both of you just get the hell out!"

Brooke slowly fell back into the bed and Lucas noticed how much the yelling has taken out of her and his heart broke. He could not subject her to anymore pain so he slowly stood up making his way to the door.

"I am going to get a doctor Brooke, I will be right back."

Lucas turned towards Peyton who was silently watching the exchange the entire time. He gave her one look and they both stood up and left the room.

Brooke sighed happy and sad that they were gone. She did not want to see their faces any longer but she also didn't want to be in here alone. She doesn't even know why she is in here which makes her even more confused and hurt.

Once Lucas and Peyton left the room Lucas quickly turned around.

"What the hell was that Peyton!"

"Lucas you and I both know that we are meant to be together and so does Brooke she'll get over it once the shock disappears."

Lucas couldn't believe it.

"Are you mental! Peyton, I LOVE Brooke NOT you! Get that through your head. I can't believe you did this just leave."

Peyton was shocked. She was not expecting Lucas to respond this way.

"Lucas…"

"No Peyton just please leave, I have to go find Brooke's doctor."

Haley turned the corner into the hallway. She immediately saw Peyton.

"What the hell?"

Haley finally arrived at the hospital she didn't know traffic could be such a bitch right after school.

She pulled into the parking spot and grabbed Lucas' work. Haley entered Brooke's floor and started to head towards her room. When she turned the corner she could not believe who she saw.

"What the hell?"

Lucas turned towards Haley after he heard her voice. Peyton walked right by her mumbling something about leaving. This confused Haley, Peyton wasn't one to just get flustered and leave like that, but from the looks of the conversation her and Lucas were having explained a little bit. Lucas rushed up to Haley.

"Brooke's awake. I am going to go find her doctor."

Without even giving Haley a chance to respond he turned and left.

Haley couldn't believe it. What she has been hoping to happen for so long has finally come.

She realized she told Nathan she would tell him if anything changes so she quickly texted him not wanting to start a long phone conversation because she wanted to see Brooke right away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Sorry I have been MIA for a while my life has been really stressed out lately.**

**

* * *

**

Haley quickly opened Brooke's door and walked in. Haley's heart broke when she saw her broken friend lying in the bed. She could see that Brooke was trying not to cry which made her wonder. What actually happened when Peyton and Lucas were in here?

She slowly came up to Brooke's bed. Brooke looked up suddenly noticing Haley's presence. A smile slowly appeared on her face. Haley slowly sat down next to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke How are you."

"Tired, confused and angry, what happened?"

Haley sighed suddenly realizing that Brooke didn't remember what happened. She didn't even know where to start.

"Brooke what is the last thing you remember?"

Brooke sat back thinking very hard everything in her head was a big jumble. The only thing she can see is Peyton and Lucas kissing. She tried to push it out of her mind so she could remember what happened but she just couldn't it hurt to much. Haley saw Brooke's distraught face and gently touched her shoulder.

"It's okay Brooke. Do you remember being at Nathan and my wedding?"

Some of the fog started to clear in her head. She slowly started to remember her fight with Peyton and the fight she had with Lucas. She remembers leaving the reception but she can't figure out where she went after that.

"I-I got into a fight with Lucas at the reception and I left.. but I can't remember what happened after that." She said weakly

Haley smiled sympathetically. She decided to fill in the rest of the blanks.

"Brooke, when you left you followed Rachel into the limo because she was drunk. You somehow convinced her to let you drive. Do you remember? You were driving back to the reception over the bridge. Nathan and I were coming the other way. Rachel grabbed the wheel for I don't know what reason and the limo went over the edge and into the water. Nathan and Lucas had to go in and get both of you."

Brooke suddenly remembered everything the fight with Rachel, the limo crashing, going under water and losing consciousness. Haley saw the look of realization that came across Brooke's face. Suddenly Brooke hissed in pain. Haley perked up.

"Brooke? Are you okay? What hurts?"

Brooke closed her eyes trying to make the pain go away trying to say something but she was in to much pain to form words.

" Um uh my leg.. ow .. there is just this …um shooting pain through it." Brooke said between her teeth.

Haley jumped up.

"Okay here hold my hand. The medicine is probably wearing off. The doctor should be her soon Lucas went to go get him."

Brooke's eyes shot open at the mention of Lucas's name.

"No.. No! I don't want him anywhere near me."

Haley was about to respond when the door burst open and the doctor and Lucas rushed in.

"Well Brooke it's good that you finally woke up. Now I am just going to have to run a few tests. Are you in any pain?"

Haley responded telling the doctor about her leg while Brooke just glared at Lucas the entire time.

"Brooke? Brooke?"

Brooke looked up at the doctor.

"I asked if it is okay for me to run a few tests."

"I want him to leave" Brooke said with a stern voice squeezing Haley's hand harder.

Everyone looked over at Lucas.

"Um okay, Lucas do you mind leaving the room?"

Lucas started to protest, "But…"

Haley gave Lucas a pointed look, "Lucas just go."

Lucas sighed and turned to leave.

The doctor turned his attention back to Brooke.

"Okay, so besides your leg does it hurt anywhere else?"

The doctor asked while checking Brooke's vitals and injecting more medicine.

"Um No, I'm just a little cold."

"Ah that's normal for you. Brooke you have suffered from extreme hypothermia, you came in here with very shallow breathing so we are still monitoring that."

Brooke looked up, "What about my leg?"

The doctor sighed, "Brooke you leg has sustained multiple breaks and fracture. We had to put multiple staples and nails in it. You are in a full cast for now. The recovery for you leg is going to be very long and painful with a lot of physical therapy we will try to get that leg moving by itself again."

"I guess that means no cheerleading for a while huh?" Brooke said trying to make a joke.

Haley just continued to rub her hand.

The doctor then proceeded to do the rest of his testing.

"Okay I am done for today. Brooke try to get some rest you body has been through a lot of trauma."

Brooke just nodded. The doctor turned to leave.

"Doctor wait! When do you think I'll be able to get out of here?"

The doctor turned around and sighed.

"I say a minimum of a week, but that's pushing it. Brooke you should really be here for a while so you can recover but I can't make you. So I say a week but that's only if you stay with someone who can take care of you."

"Okay thank you doctor."

Brooke laid back into her pillow trying to blink away her tiredness.

Haley scooted closer to Brooke dreading the question she was about to ask.

"Brooke I hate to ask you this now, but what happened between you and Lucas? I mean Mouth told me about the whole Peyton confessing her love for him and everything so what happened."

Brooke sighed, "Let's just say I woke up to them sucking each others faces."

Haley sat back in shock.

"Brooke I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay Nathan and I are both here for you."

Brooke eyes slowly started to close as sleep overcame her.

"Hales?"

Haley leaned closer to Brooke

"Yea Tigger what's up?"

"I-I- I'm sorry."

Haley looked at Brooke confused.

"Brooke why are you sorry?"

Brooke started to cry softly

"Because I ruined your wedding and honeymoon it was suppose to be a day to remember."

Haley felt tears coming to her eyes. After everything she has been through she is apologizing for something she did not have control over.

"Brooke sweetie its okay, its not your fault I am just happy that your going to be okay."

Brooke nodded weakly.

"Okay, can you please not leave me? I don't want to be alone."

And with that she fell into a deep sleep.

Haley smiled sadly.

"I'm not going to leave you."

* * *

Nathan just got done his practice. To say it was hard was an understatement. Whitey has been working them hard trying to get them ready for playoffs.

Nathan grabbed his phone and flipped it open. He was not surprised when he saw he had a text from Haley. He started walking to the doors but stopped dead in his tracks when he read the text.

He couldn't believe it Brooke was awake.

Skills was walking behind him and ran into him due to Nathan's sudden stop. When Nathan didn't even flinch Skills started to get nervous.

"Yo dawg what's up is everything okay?"

Nathan just continued to stare at his phone. He spoke very softly that Skills had a hard time hearing him at first.

"Brooke's awake."

Skills could not believe what he just said.

"What? Then why you standing there come on lets get to the hospital"

Nathan broke out of his trance and they both ran to Skills car and headed to the hospital.


End file.
